Getting to Know You
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Miyagi tries to learn a little about Shinobu's past, includes fluff, smut, and random cliches. Miyagi x Shinobu Spoilers for up to vol. 7


**AN: **Just a fun Terrorist fic (might have sequel, eventually, but not necessarily any time soon, sorry XD ) I wrote up for the hell of it. Is very trite and cliché- is supposed to me. (Not supposed to be so much as that's how it turned out and I was too lazy to do anything about it. Let's hope I never have children- bwahahaha.)

**Warning: **Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, Terrorist, Hallmark, etc.

**I used this: " ****純情テロリスト " ****To separate 'scenes' or whatever.**

**純情テロリスト**

**Getting to Know You**

**Chapter 1: "I've Never"**

**純情テロリスト**

Miyagi tossed his keys on the counter as he entered his apartment, heading to the fridge for a beer. After the day he had just had, he could really use one. Popping open the top, he headed into his living room, loosening his tie with his free hand as he suckled at the beer.

He plopped down on his couch, exhausted, before glancing at his wall. There was some rather loud music playing next door, and despite that it was classical and would normally be welcomed, he had a pounding headache.

He stood, walked over to the wall, and knocked on it with his fist, annoyed, until the music stopped. He returned to his couch and waited. After a moment, his front door opened and in walked a happy-looking Shinobu.

"Okaeri, I didn't notice you had come home." Shinobu greeted.

"I just got back." Miyagi mumbled, setting the beer on his coffee table.

"I've made some dinner at my place. Want to come over?" Shinobu inquired.

"Ah- what'd you make?" Miyagi asked, nonchalantly.

"…Why? You won't eat certain things?" Shinobu frowned as Miyagi lifted his newspaper.

"No, it's just that it'd have to be something good to get me off my ass right now."

"Did you have a hard day?" Shinobu asked, heading over and plopping down beside his lover.

"You could say that." Miyagi mumbled, reading over his paper.

Shinobu climbed over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Miyagi's shoulders from behind. "How about a shoulder rub?"

"…You'd do that for me?" Miyagi smiled, still reading.

"Sure…" Shinobu smiled, standing up straight and rolling his shoulders before popping his knuckles and getting to work, kneading his hands over his lover's aching muscles.

"Ah- Shinobu-chin, you're pretty good at this." Miyagi praised, relaxing and practically melting into his lover's hands. "Maybe you should give up law. Massage therapy makes pretty good money, you know."

"What? Get paid to touch other men? You'd be okay with that?" Shinobu huffed, moving to Miyagi's neck.

"Well, you might get the opportunity to touch women for a change." Miyagi smirked. "Just promise that once you've felt a nice pair of breasts, you won't decide to bat for the other team."

Shinobu huffed. "I've felt a pair of breasts before."

"Really?" Miyagi smirked, not buying it for a minute.

"That week you ate out every day." Shinobu smirked before yelping when Miyagi grabbed him and dragged him over the back of the couch, pinning him down.

"I WAS BUSY!"

"You were _busty_."

"AGH! If either of the two of us were to have tits, it'd be you- since you like having them played with so much." Miyagi huffed, sliding his hands up and under Shinobu's shirt, fondling his nipples, playfully.

"Your breath reeks…" Shinobu muttered, blushing when Miyagi's hands wandered up and down his body from beneath his clothes. "Mm…"

"You don't like the smell of alcohol?" Miyagi smirked, going gentler on the boy as his fingers encircled the left nub on his chest, slowly.

"I don't know…" Shinobu shrugged. "I bet I'd like it more if the taste were in my mouth."

"You asking for a kiss, or for beer?"

"Can it be both?" Shinobu smiled.

"Oh, it can always be both." Miyagi smirked, kissing him slowly and sliding his tongue along Shinobu's lip before slipping it inside.

Shinobu's tongue shied away and Miyagi pulled back, confused.

"Something wrong?"

"…I sort of… left the stove on in my apartment."

"GHHAAAAA!!" Miyagi pulled away and stormed off and into the other apartment.

Shinobu got up, grabbing Miyagi's beer, (which he promptly took a loooong sip of) and his newspaper, and he followed his lover.

**純情テロリスト**

Miyagi stared at the black… thing… on his plate.

"Eat up." Shinobu scratched the back of his head, nervously, as he sat across from his lover.

"…" Without moving his head, Miyagi looked up at Shinobu, face still aimed at the plate.

"…I'll order something." Shinobu sighed.

"No thanks- I'm on a diet." Miyagi huffed. Shinobu groaned, sinking down in his seat as Miyagi opened up his newspaper. "Anyway, why would you leave the stove on?"

"…I got excited when I realized you were home… so I just turned off the music and hurried over…" Shinobu blushed lightly.

Miyagi continued reading his paper, using it to hide his smile from his adorable lover.

"Anyway…" Shinobu sighed. "H-how was your day?"

"Fine." Miyagi replied. "…Aah… do you have any mineral water?"

"Mineral water?" Shinobu blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's my lucky item today."

"Lucky item??" Shinobu asked.

"You know," Miyagi lowered his newspaper and picked at the black thing on his plate, eyeing it when he thought he heard it make a living sound. "…According to my horoscope."

"…Oh…" Shinobu smiled. "What's my lucky item?"

"Well, you're an Aquarius, right?"

"Yeah." Shinobu watched as Miyagi reopened the newspaper, looking.

"…It's a pine cone…"

"…" Shinobu made an annoyed face. "Mmm… that stuff's stupid, anyway. I didn't know you were into _that_ kinda stuff."

"Little I-believe-in-fate-kun doesn't believe in astrology?" Miyagi teased, putting down the paper.

"Not really…" Shinobu pulled out his cell phone. "I'll order sushi for us."

"…" Miyagi watched him, tiredly. He wondered briefly about what kinds of things Shinobu was interested in… in fact, when he got right down to it, he knew very little about Shinobu… other than that he was smart, persistent, and damn good in bed…

No… that wasn't _all _he knew about the boy…

He knew he was devoted… loyal… determined… ambitious… stubborn… in a cute way… in fact… pretty much everything he did was cute…

Still… what kind of hobbies did he have? What kind of music did he like? Well… apparently he liked Beethoven- that or he was one of those kids that likes to have classical music blaring in orderto _appear _smart…

Shinobu finished his conversation on the phone and hung up. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked, after hanging up.

"…Thinking." Miyagi replied.

"About what?" Shinobu asked, fidgeting in his seat..

"…For your nineteenth birthday, you mentioned that you don't like to talk about yourself unless someone asks…" Miyagi started, and Shinobu huffed.

"So what? You wanna know something in particular?" Shinobu began clearing off the table.

"…Not something in particular… everything." Miyagi shrugged.

"Heeeh…?" Shinobu smirked. "You're quite open in your affections today, as well as your indirect lovey-dovey nonsense… or are you just drunk?"

"I'm not drunk- SOMEONE drank half my beer."

"What would you like to know?" Shinobu smiled, sitting down.

"…Let's make this interesting." Miyagi smirked. "You want alcohol, right?"

Shinobu perked.

"Go get some from my fridge. We'll play a little game called 'I've never…'

"That's so lame." Shinobu huffed.

"Fine, _no alcohol_, then."

"Okay, okay…" Shinobu hurried to the door and closed it.

Miyagi got up and headed over to Shinobu's couch, making himself comfortable.

Shinobu returned with two beers. He sat down beside Miyagi.

"Alright." Miyagi popped his open. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Shinobu popped open his own can.

"…I'll start. I've never… taken piano lessons." Miyagi informed his young lover with a smile.

Shinobu arched a brow and took a drink.

"What?" Miyagi huffed. "You think I'm uncultured or something?"

"A little bit… Aaah… this one tastes funny."

"Yours is light- deal with it." Miyagi huffed. "Pay better attention to the label."

"Mm… I've never… felt a real pair of breasts…" Shinobu blushed. "Under the shirt…"

Miyagi smiled, drinking. "I've never wanked myself to the thought of the man I loved touching me before having met him."

Shinobu flushed deeply, taking a long gulp.

"…I've never… had to work really hard to obtain anything." Shinobu stated, leaning back and looking into his can.

"Pfft…" Miyagi took a drink. "Liar. Alright… Let me think of something I don't know about you… mmm… I've never been given driving lessons from my father."

Shinobu shrugged. "I took a class once…"

Miyagi smiled. "Figures… did your father teach you anything, _himself_?"

"…" Shinobu averted his gaze. "…The basics… you know… right from wrong… and… all that stuff…"

"…Seems like… for the most part… he's okay with just passing you off onto others." Miyagi stated, speaking slowly and carefully, unsure as to whether or not it was alright to say such a thing about his lover's own father.

"…You could say that, I guess…" Shinobu shrugged.

"How's your relationship?" Miyagi frowned, losing interest in the game.

"…" Shinobu shrugged. "…It's fine…"

"…Your relationship with your sister is a bit rocky… how about your mother?"

"It's fine… everyone is fine… why are you asking about my family?" Shinobu asked, furrowing his brows. "I thought you wanted to know more about _me."_

"I do… but a person's family is a large part of who they are."

"No it's not!" Shinobu snapped, and Miyagi blinked, taken aback.

Shinobu fell silent for a moment, quickly averting his gaze. "…So… What? Did you want to talk to them about _us_ or something?"

"…" Miyagi frowned. "…It's not that I do or don't want to… you know we can't."

"…Yeah, so… why are you bringing them up all the sudden?" Shinobu muttered, taking a long drink.

"…Just curious… I get the feeling you're mad at them or something."

"Yeah? Whatever gave you that impression?" Shinobu huffed.

"Ah… the way you reacted just now?"

"What about you? I don't know anything about your family." Shinobu huffed. "What're your parents like?"

"Stern, I guess, just like anyone else's." Miyagi laughed. "My mother and I argue sometimes… my father mostly just keeps quiet."

"…My mother and I don't talk as much as we used to… but I've been busy with college and stuff… I don't know if it bothers her…" Shinobu frowned.

"…Do you talk to your father?"

"…When I have to… usually we talk about _you_."

"…" Miyagi frowned.

"It's not like he's starting to question why we hang out together… He hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary that I can tell, then again, he's pretty absorbed in his work… anyway, he'll ask what you're teaching me in literature and if I'm bored with it, yet… when I was a kid… I quit most of the programs he entered me into…"

"Yeah?" Miyagi listened, interested.

"Yeah… so because of that, he has it in his head that I give up on everything, or get bored with it." Shinobu muttered. The look on his face told Miyagi that this fact really bothered him.

"He really doesn't know you at all."

Shinobu looked up, blushing lightly. "…You don't think so?"

"Well, I know you're not a quitter. Quite contrarily, you are an extremely persistent little asshole and it's something I've admired about you even when I found it irritating when we'd first met."

"Irritating…" Shinobu frowned, blinking.

"Irritating… because I was falling for you when I didn't want to."

"…And _now_?" Shinobu arched a brow, quizzically.

"What do you think?" Miyagi huffed.

Shinobu smiled, lightly. "…Thank you, Miyagi… for saying he's wrong, I mean…"

"Yeah well… they're always calling you 'idiot' and 'stupid,'… though I've caught myself doing the same thing sometimes… but… to me… you're amaz-"

A knock at the door interrupted Miyagi and he rose, pushing Shinobu back down into his seat when he rose to retrieve their food.

"I'll get it; it's _legal _for _me _to drink." Miyagi teased, heading to the door and paying the man.

He returned and sat even closer to Shinobu on the couch, setting the food on the coffee table before drawing the teen close.

"Anyway… the dean mentioned taking his wife on a nice vacation this weekend."

"Yeah, they're going to a resort of some sort." Shinobu replied, irritated that Miyagi kept bringing up his family.

"Will Risako be at your old place?"

"…My parents'?" Shinobu blinked. "No, she's staying with her boyfriend, why?"

"Why don't you show me your old room?" Miyagi smiled. "…Then, next week, we can visit my parents."

Shinobu's eyes widened. "To meet them?"

"Well, you know you've already met them, briefly, but… this time you can get to know them a little."

"And under what pretenses are we to be going to your place?"

"I'll just say you tagged along for the chance to visit Hokkaido." Miyagi grinned.

"I've been to Hokkaido."

"They don't know that." Miyagi pointed out, annoyed.

"…Alright… and you'll show me some of the places you spent your time growing up?"

"Yeah." Miyagi smiled.

"…Okay… that sounds like fun." Shinobu smiled. "Now let's eat."

Miyagi watched as Shinobu opened the bag and pulled out his sushi. "Ah- they forgot the sauce again…"

"I have some in my apartment." Miyagi offered.

"It's okay." Shinobu sat down even closer to Miyagi, practically on his lap, slinging one leg over his lover's and leaning into him. "Miyagi?"

"Mm?" Miyagi took a piece of Shinobu's sushi and ate it.

"…I love you."

"Mm…" Miyagi's mouth was full, so he swallowed, quickly, but before he could return the sentiment, Shinobu pecked him on the lips.

"…" Miyagi smiled, moving a hand to the teen's lower back and stroking, gently, leaning down to kiss him again.

Shinobu closed his eyes, thoroughly pleased that his lover was instigating when it came to their love life, even if only a little more often these days.

He moaned into the kiss when he felt Miyagi slide his shirt up from behind, rubbing his back, his other hand working to unbutton Shinobu's jeans.

He undid the zipper and cupped his hand over the bulge in between Shinobu's legs, rubbing, roughly.

"Mn…" Shinobu's breath hitched and he pulled away from their kiss, panting, slightly. "Miyagi… wait… let's do it in the room…"

"What difference does it make where we do it?" Miyagi smirked, turning and pinning the teen to the couch. "So long as it's soft enough to cushion-"

"Because we haven't done it in my bed yet."

"…" Miyagi blinked before smirking. "That's impossible…"

"No, it's true… we always do it at your place or on my couch- or the floor- we never make it to my bed…"

"…Well let's break it in then, shall we?" Miyagi lifted Shinobu and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Hua-! Hey!! Miyagi! I can walk myself, I have two feet! C'mon! Put me down! Let me walk while I _can_!!"

He was promptly dumped on his bed.

"Damnit, Miyagi…" He muttered. "What's with treating me like a girl? You know you're going out with **a man**, right?"

"A _man_, huh?" Miyagi smirked, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. "I don't know… a _real _man takes a little longer than two minutes to cum."

Shinobu flushed deeply. "I can hold off longer than two minutes! A-and it's your fault, anyway!"

"Too sexy?" Miyagi smirked.

"No, it's because you don't stop whenever I ask you to stop…" Shinobu huffed.

"Alright, you shouldn't have said that, I'm going to torture you tonight." Miyagi smirked, pushing his lover onto his back and slipping his hand beneath the teen's boxers.

"Mm…" Shinobu flinched, biting his bottom lip and glaring at Miyagi.

"Don't give me that look. You've brought this on yourself." Miyagi whispered into his ear before nipping at it.

"Oww… c-careful…" Shinobu mumbled, purposefully shifting so that his knee brushed against the hardened lump hidden under the fabric of Miyagi's pants.

Miyagi smirked, pushing Shinobu's shirt up to his collarbone and leaning down to line his abdomen with hickeys.

Shinobu sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck once he was freed and kissing him, hungrily, trying to assert his dominance.

Miyagi chuckled into their kiss and received a bite to his lip for mocking his young lover. "Che…" He pulled back and rubbed his mouth, annoyed. "If you keep biting me, I'm not going to kiss you anymore."

"Wanna bet?" Shinobu whispered, ignoring his lover's irritation and melting it away at the same time with that firm, confident glower of his.

Miyagi smirked, leaning down and biting his neck, carefully. "Fine. From now on, when you bite me, I'll just bite you back."

He kissed up Shinobu's jaw line and then bit the skin right under his ear. "I got you something."

"What?" Shinobu whispered, whimpering when Miyagi's fingers found a nipple and began teasing it.

Miyagi ran his index finger in circles around the erect nub before poking it and pinching it. "It's in my back pocket. Grab it."

"This, here?" Shinobu gave his lover's ass a playful squeeze and Miyagi laughed.

"No, I'm serious."

"Aren't you supposed to say you've got something for me in your _front _pocket?" Shinobu whispered, reaching into Miyagi's pants and running his fingers along the fabric covering his lover's cock in a tickling motion.

Miyagi caught his lover's wrist and pulled his hand away from his hard-on. "I said I'm serious, go on and grab it."

"I was going to."

"No, the gift. In my back pocket."

"You really got me something?" Shinobu leaned forward, kissing Miyagi and pulling said 'gift' out of his lover's pocket. He finished stealing Miyagi's breath away with a wet, searing kiss, and he glanced at the object in his hand. He blinked, confused.

"It's lube… something I probably should have used our first time."

"Lube?" Shinobu made a face. "So what? I don't need this…"

"Like hell you don't." Miyagi laughed. "If you want to be able to walk tomorrow, this'll make things easier on you."

"My muscles get sore… that's all…"

"What're you doing?" Miyagi sighed. "You think it makes you sound like a big man to be able to take a big cock up your ass? When it comes to sex, you may think I'm a big jerk who doesn't give a rat's ass how you feel-"

"Pretty much…"

"…But I feel bad when you complain, sometimes."

"_No you don't."_

"You bastard! Lay down, spread your legs, and let me have at you!"

"Now that's the Miyagi I know and love." Shinobu got up on his knees and pushed his pants down to his thighs. "But I want to top tonight."

"Top?" Miyagi bristled.

"Yeah, I want to ride you." Shinobu admitted, rubbing himself, enticingly. "Well?"

"…You mean you want to be on top, but still take it up- oh… that's fine… but don't think it makes you seme." Miyagi laughed.

"Of course it makes me seme." Shinobu argued, teasingly, placing his hands on Miyagi's shoulders and massaging gently, a patronizing smile on his face. "Since I'm the more aggressive one… and I'll be on top!"

"There's more to seme than _that_." Miyagi smirked. "I believe the seme is the one who gives."

Shinobu slid forward, his arms draping over Miyagi's shoulders and folding, lazily as he sank against his lover, meshing their mouths together.

"Mm…" He moaned into their kiss, moving so he could grind his hips against Miyagi's.

Shinobu laid on the bed as he felt his pants being pulled all the way down to his knees. Their kiss broke and he waited as Miyagi finished undressing the both of them.

He then climbed over the teen and squeezed some lube out onto his hand.

Shinobu watched, curiously as Miyagi coated his cock with the gooey substance and then squeezed more onto his fingers.

"Relax."

"I know." Shinobu huffed, wincing only slightly, on instinct, when Miyagi poked a finger inside him.

It actually went in a little easier than usual… and warmed up inside of him.

"…That stuff feels kind of weird…" Shinobu whispered.

"In a good way… or a bad way?" Miyagi asked, stretching his lover out, carefully.

"…I don't know…" Shinobu shrugged and Miyagi laughed at such a noncommittal reply.

"Well, how's _this _feel?" He moved to insert his dick, but Shinobu pulled away.

"I told you, I want to top." Shinobu pushed Miyagi over and reached behind him for his lover's cock, pressing it to his ass and moaning softly from the mere position. He moved his hips around, rotating slowly as he impaled himself, groaning softly as his lover's cock filled him up. He paused, taking a moment to adjust when he felt the thick head poke him in _just the right spot._

"What're you waiting for, Shinobu-chin? Up and down, I wanna see it bob." Miyagi grabbed Shinobu by the waist and lifted him up, then pulled him back down.

"Aaah-! Hey! I'm supposed to be in control!" Shinobu groaned as Miyagi did it again. He leaned forward slightly. "Mm…"

"Feel good?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, now get to work."

"You're such a thoughtless, inconsiderate lover…" Shinobu took another moment to adjust to his lover's size before placing his hands on Miyagi's abdomen and then lifting again, feeling his lover's cock nearly leave his ass before dropping his weight back down, and crying out when he felt his lover's erection roughly nudge his prostate. He moaned, softly, grinding into that spot before lifting again and dropping, picking up speed and bouncing slightly on his lover, panting and moaning softly, listening as Miyagi's breathing increased as well.

He loved the sound of his lover's moaning, and it pleased him (very much) to know that he could elicit such aroused sounds from his lover.

Miyagi reached over, placing his hand over Shinobu's bobbing dick and rubbing it, teasingly before beginning to stroke.

Shinobu felt pressure building up in his nether regions, but he was already extremely turned on, and he refused to cum before Miyagi.

He grunted, doing his best to tighten his muscles around Miyagi's cock. Determined to be good at everything that could possibly relate to Miyagi, the teen had been practicing how to move and how and when to tighten his muscles to give his lover the time of his life; or so he hoped, anyway…

"Shinobu…" Miyagi groaned, stroking Shinobu faster. "I'm gonna cum."

"What, so soon?" Shinobu risked asking, hoping Miyagi couldn't hold back any longer. _He_ sure as hell couldn't.

Miyagi smirked, grunting as he grabbed onto Shinobu's hip with his free hand, whispering his lover's name, breathlessly as he came, filling his lover's ass with his cum and squeezing the teen's cock as he jerked him one last time, groaning as he watched Shinobu's cum splurt all over his chest and abdomen.

"Haa… I made a mess…" Shinobu stared at his lover, arrogantly.

"Well, you made a mess on me; I made a mess inside you." Miyagi smirked. "And the important thing is, we made a mess on your bed!"

"You sound like you're about to cross 'skydiving' off of your list of things to do before you die." Shinobu pulled off of his lover and rolled over, tiredly. "…It feels weird… that stuff is still inside me…"

"Give it a bit."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Shinobu groaned.

"Want to shower?" Miyagi asked, stroking his lover's arm.

"No…"

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Miyagi laughed.

"…Just want to lay here a minute."

"…" Miyagi's gaze softened and he lay down with Shinobu, snaking his arms around his waist and resting his chin in the crook of his lover's neck.

Shinobu giggled softly.

That Shinobu had actually _giggled_ was to alien to Miyagi, that he almost hadn't recognized it for what it was.

After his brain registered the foreign sound, he laughed, softly. "What?" He asked.

"You need to shave… Your five o'clock shadow is tickling me…"

"Nn… And you?" Miyagi raised a hand up to cup his lover's chin. "You don't seem to grow hair on your face."

"None that you know of… and what about my eye lashes? …When I was a kid, Risako would get sooo jealous because people would always comment on my long lashes, and then they'd look at her, and… as if obligatorily, they'd say: 'and your daughter is so cute, too!' Heh heh heh…"

Miyagi laughed, softly. "You were a brat even then, huh?"

"Mm-mm." Shinobu shrugged. "I was always jealous because… until recently… she would always tower over me and call me 'chibiko.'"

Miyagi smiled, kissing the back of Shinobu's head.

"…Miyagi?" Shinobu rolled over, exhaustedly. "…Why did you ask so much about my family? Why do you think family makes such a huge part of you or whatever? You never really talk about your family…"

"…Yeah… well… I just meant…" Miyagi trailed off before smiling. "…Er… you're right, Shinobu… your past doesn't have much to do with who you are _now, _but there's just no denying it's a part of who you are…"

"…I'm more concerned with my current and _future_ family…" Shinobu mumbled, taking Miyagi's hand in his and smiling, lightly.

Miyagi blinked, taken aback by that statement. "Future family?"

Shinobu frowned, eyes lowering as he released Miyagi's hand. "Never mind… let's go shower…" He got up and headed into the bathroom.

Miyagi grimaced. 'I just said something extremely stupid and unintentionally cruel, didn't I?'

Groaning, he got up and headed into the bathroom after collecting the sullied sheets and tossing them in the hamper. "Shinobu-chin?"

Shinobu was washing his hair. "Hmm?"

Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu after stepping in behind him, and he kissed his shoulder. "I've never even thought about getting together with another guy, or anyone, for that matter, until I met you… so the thought of spending forever together hasn't crossed my mind very often… but…" He buried his nose in Shinobu's neck and inhaled the scent of his lover's body wash. "I'm not avoiding that thought or anything like that… I don't think it's impossible… but I want you to finish up your school and everything before we do anything like moving in together or something like that."

"Why?" Shinobu snapped, turning, fuming.

"Because I don't want to keep you from accomplishing anything, I don't want to tie you down when you've got a lot of potential… and stuff."

"And stuff." Shinobu scoffed. "Just admit it- you can't commit to a relationship. If you're not in it for the whole happily-ever-after thing, then don't lead me on!"

Miyagi blinked, completely shocked at his lover's sudden outburst. He glared at first, but his gaze softened when Shinobu's eyes began shaking. He was on the verge of tears. What he needed now wasn't some speech about the importance of social standing or how harsh reality could be… he needed confirmation of the depth of their shared feelings.

So rather than scolding him or preaching to him, Miyagi pulled him close, kissed him gently on the forehead, and rested his head atop his.

"Shinobu-chin… if it's with you… I'm definitely in it for the happily-ever-after package."

"…" Shinobu pushed his lover away a little, glaring up at him. "Is that how you feel, or is that what you're telling me because you think it's what I want to hear?!"

"You said I can't commit to anything… I don't know what you base that on. Maybe because I couldn't stick around with your sister or whatever… I may be a lousy, good-for-nothing, sometimes… but I am, if nothing else; devoted when it comes who I love. And right now- that's you. Tomorrow, that'll still be you. And the next day… and the next week… and the next month… and next year… and you can call me 'old man' all you want, and you'd damn well better, because a hundred years from now, we'll still be living out the happily-ever-after thing, and at that point, I don't think either of us will be able to argue that one or the other is old, because we'll both have jungles growing out of our ears."

"…Was that supposed to be romantic?" Shinobu slapped a hand over his face to cover his deep, crimson blush.

"Yeah, I kind of suck at that." Miyagi removed Shinobu's hand and kissed him.

"…" Shinobu shied away again, but this time he pressed his head to Miyagi's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'll study some Hallmark cards tomorrow." Miyagi smiled.

"…No… that's okay… it came out alright… I mean… I understand… you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah… but I still wish you'd finish school so I don't distract you."

"…It's more distracting to have to schedule my time around when I can visit you. If we lived together, we'd be together all the time, and I'd be able to focus on other stuff, don't you think?"

"Yeah, nice try. We practically live together, _now._"

Shinobu smiled. "I guess…"

The two finished showering and got dressed for bed. They cleared off the coffee table, put the sushi away, and went to bed in Miyagi's apartment.

They held one another, warmly, quietly; for the most part… sighing here or whispering something there… both waited for the other to fall asleep first…

By the time one or the other woke up the next morning, neither could remember who had been the first to fall asleep, and both would try harder the following night to stay up longer, so they could hear the other's peaceful breathing, but the same thing would only happen again and again.

**純情テロリスト**

**AN: **Sooo… that was so fluffy it almost floated away like six times while I was writing it. And cliché, and trite, but hey! I'm exhausted and overworked! XD

If I do write a second chapter, it'll probably revolve around the two going to Shinobu's old place and makin' sweet sweet boys luv in his old room XD

Oh, and REVIEWS are to me what Shinobu's crying face is to Miyagi- they put me in the mood

XD


End file.
